


Honzíkova cesta

by KalamityJane



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Občas člověk vystoupí ze své komfortní zóny a risk se mu vyplatí. Občas ale taky ne. Tadeáš nesnáší studenty, zejména proto, že je na vysoké škole učí. Tak jak se vůbec stalo, že s jedním podivínským studentem sedí v kavárně?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honzíkova cesta

Přejet cyklistu není zrovna konvenční způsob seznamování se, přesto jsem přesně takhle Honzu poznal.

Couval jsem z garáže, a ačkoliv jsem sledoval všechna zpětná zrcátka a možná ještě některá navíc, neviděl jsem ho. Nezaměnitelný zvuk nárazu mě nenechal na pochybách – něco jsem přejel. Šok mě zastihl zcela nepřipraveného, když si stále značně zamrzlý mozek uvědomil, že jsem nenajel do něčeho, nýbrž do někoho.

„Pane bože! Jste v pořádku?“ poskakoval jsem zmateně kolem cyklisty, který ležel rozpláclý na zádech vedle jízdního kola, které muselo pamatovat i mou prababičku, přestože kluk byl o dost mladší než já. Nejspíš student z jednoho z těch paneláků o kousek výš, které byly prakticky celé pronajímané vysokoškolákům, jimž se koleje nezdály být dost dobré.

Tělo toho chudáka se podivně otřásalo. Pravděpodobně v důsledku šoku, bože, snad nemá infarkt nebo epilepsii! Ano, panikařil jsem. Krizové situace nezvládám nejlíp a taky obvykle nejezdím po lidech. Stručně řečeno - stál jsem nad ním, čuměl jako idiot a netušil, co bych měl sakra dělat. Klekl jsem k němu a začal ho vysvobozovat z helmy, kterou měl na hlavě naraženou dost podivně vzhledem k objemu světlých dredů pod ní. Téměř se mi podařilo rozepnout stupidní přezku, když prudce otevřel oči a mně došlo, že se směje.

Uskočil jsem od něj, jako bych se popálil, a zíral stejně vyděšeně.

„Já mám tak blbej den, že by mě víc překvapilo, kdybyste mě nepřejel,“ vydechl v přestávce před další vlnou smíchu a nevěřícně potřásl hlavou.

Záchvat smíchu není tak úplně běžná reakce, pokud vás zrovna srazili autem. Než jsem se ho stačil zeptat, jestli je v pořádku, vypadlo z něj další moudro:

„Zvete mě na kafe.“ Otřes mozku, to je jasné. Proč by si jinak myslel, že jsem ho pozval na kafe. Ale pak mi okolnostmi zabržděný mozek předhodil jeden zajímavý fakt – on se neptal, on konstatoval. Vlastně to byl spíš rozkaz.

„Ale já –“ máchl jsem rukou k autu, což bylo všechno, co jsem stačil udělat, než mě přerušil.

„Srazil jste mě. Dlužíte mi kafe. Musíte se ujistit, že jsem v pořádku a tak,“ stál si za svým a já nevycházel z úžasu.

„Ale já spěchám,“ pokusil jsem se o odpor.

„Dobře. Tak můžeme zavolat policii, čekat než přijedou sepsat protokol a takový ty věci. Nebo půjdeme na to kafe, což zabere stejný čas a méně nervů.“ O tom druhém bych s ním rád polemizoval, pokud bych zrovna neměl plné ruce práce s udržením pokud možno inteligentního, lehce přezíravého výrazu, aby si nemyslel, že mě má v hrsti. (Ne že by neměl.)

A tak se nějak přihodilo, že sedím v kavárně, piju nejdokonalejší cappuccino ve svém životě, které jsem si ovšem neobjednal, a snažím se nepřemýšlet nad tím, proč mi ještě nevolal nikdo z kanceláře, kde sakra tak dlouho jsem.

„Jsem Honza,“ vyrušila mě z nepřemýšlení oběť mé nepozornosti a přetáhla si přes hlavu tmavě modrou mikinu, čímž odhalila černé triko se žlutou kačenkou a nápisem „Sick my duck.“ Kačenka měla vypíchnuté oko.

Ten den musel být mezinárodním dnem zaseknutých mozků, protože už jsem zase jen tupě zíral, takže se musel přihlásit o slovo: „A ty?“

„Hm?“ nasadil jsem svému obrazu naprostého kreténa korunu.

„Když ti řeknu své jméno, je jen slušné oplatit mi stejnou mincí,“ poučil mě.

„Eh, jo jasně,“ potřásl jsem hlavou ve snaze trochu se vzpamatovat. Nepoznával jsem se. Tohle jsem prostě nebyl já. Já nechodím na kafe se studenty – z duše je totiž nenávidím. Dobře, nebyl jsem si jistý, že je Honza student, ale vypadal tak. Měl batoh. A kdo nosí batohy? Přesně, studenti. Taky jsem nikdy neříkal své jméno a netykal si s lidmi na potkání. Ačkoliv, srazil jsem ho, nejspíš jsem mu tedy dlužil kávu a jméno.

„Jsem –“

„Ne! Nic neříkej!“ vyhrkl a já se pro změnu zmohl jen na prázdné klapnutí pusou. Ale své jméno jsem neřekl.

„Vypadáš jako…“ poklepal si prstem na rty a pronikavě mě sledoval, jako by doufal, že najde moje jméno někde vytetované. Upřímně, tak samolibý jsem zase nebyl.

„... jako Tobiáš!“

Byl jsem vděčný, že jsem se zrovna nenapil. Vyprsknout tak dobrou kávu by byla věčná škoda.

„Jaká je pravděpodobnost, že bych se skutečně jmenoval Tobiáš?“ zeptal jsem se s jasně patrnou skepsí. Nebo jako bych pochyboval o jeho duševním zdraví. Což jsem pochyboval.

„Mizerná, ale vypadáš tak,“ pokrčil rameny. „Tak jak se jmenuješ?“ usmál se podivně. Tak nějak spokojeně.

„Říkej mi třeba Tobiáš,“ ušklíbl jsem se vyzývavě, ale s ním to ani nehnulo.

„Dobře, Tobiáši. Doporuč mi něco na čtení,“ vyzval mě a já si začínal myslet, že tenhle kluk bude celkem panovačný. Česká architektura a urbanismus na počátku tisíciletí a Urbanistické koncepce byly první dvě knihy, co mi přišly na mysl. Nic, co by student ocenil.

„Nečtu,“ odbyl jsem ho tedy.

„Něco jsi v životě přečíst musel,“ kontroval Honza.

„Honzíkovu cestu,“ ušklíbl jsem se a on se rozesmál. Upřímně, hlasitě a vesele.

„Věděl jsem, že v tobě něco je,“ dodal a já byl opět mimo. „Tak bych možná měl doporučit něco já tobě. I když, teď čtu v podstatě jen skripta.“

„Skripta?“ podivil jsem se. Byl srpen. Kdo proboha v srpnu čte skripta? Ale zároveň bylo jasné, že jsem se nemýlil – student.

„Jako učebnice. Do školy.“

„Vím, co jsou skripta,“ zavrčel jsem. Sám jsem jich pár napsal. „Jaký obor?“

„Architektura.“

Jestli to mělo být vtipné, pak smůla. Nebylo. Ani trochu.

„Jdu do prváku.“

„Takže ještě nestuduješ,“ povytáhl jsem obočí.

„Ne.“

„A už čteš skripta.“

„Jo.“

„Proč?“

„Baví mě to,“ natočil Honza hlavu a zlehka jí zakroutil, jako by to snad mělo být jasné. Nebo jako by pochyboval o mém duševním zdraví. Což nejspíš pochyboval a já se mu nedivil.

„Aha. A co máš teda rozečteného?“

„Moderní architekturu od Mokrýho. To je jeden profesor. Hrozně vyhazuje,“ vysvětlil mi.

Tak fajn. Začínal jsem se upřímně bavit. „Vždyť ještě nestuduješ, tak jak to všechno víš?“

„Facebook. Starší studenti radí nám zelenáčům.“

„Ale Mokrý učí až třetí semestr.“

„To jo, ale – Jak to víš?“ podíval se na mě podezřívavě.

„Taky jsem měl tu čest s fakultou architektury.“

„Vau. A co děláš?“

„Stavební dozor.“

„Páni, a baví tě to?“

„Je to práce. Prostě ji dělám a nepřemýšlím o nesmyslech.“

„Dělal bys něco, co tě nebaví?“ útočil dál a ve mně se spustila obranná reakce.

„A tohle je výslech?“

„Ne, omlouvám se. Jsem jen zvědavý. Takže co? Já si přečtu Honzíkovu cestu a ty skripta od Mokrýho?“ zazubil se a já mu úsměv oplatil. Ten člověk mě bavil, aniž bych věděl čím. Těšil jsem se na jeho výraz, až se potkáme na přednášce… Ačkoliv, pravděpodobnost, že by si mě zapamatoval, byla mizivá.

„Zvu tě,“ vyhrkl a já opět ztratil nit.

„Kam?“

„Na tohle kafe.“

„To já srazil tebe,“ připomněl jsem mu tónem, který bych použil, pokud bych své tříleté neteři vysvětloval, že písek se nejí.

„A já nečekal, že se mnou fakt půjdeš. Líbilo se mi to, chci tě pozvat. Srazil jsi mě, dlužíš mi to,“ vytáhl zbraň, která doteď fungovala.

„Víš, že to nedává smysl, že jo?“ optal jsem se jen tak pro jistotu.

„Pšt. Zvu tě.“

Takže mě pozval na kafe. A pak jsem měl několik poklidných měsíců, během nichž mi nikdo nepadal pod kola, netvrdil mi, že vypadám jako Tobiáš, a neplatil za mě cappuccino.

 

* * * * *

 

Ve škole jsem se občas rozhlížel po chodbách, jestli Honzu někde neuvidím, ale neměl jsem to štěstí. Občas se mi sice zdálo, že jsem v chumlu studentů zahlédl jeho dlouhé blond vlasy spletené do dredů, ale když jsem se podíval znovu, byly pryč. V takových dnech jsem se v myšlenkách stále vracel k našemu setkání. Honza na mě udělal dojem. Nebyl jsem si tak úplně jistý, jestli to byl dojem pozitivní nebo negativní, každopádně zanechal svou stopu a já ji stále sledoval. Chtěl jsem vědět, jestli by si na mě pamatoval. Co by řekl, kdyby si mě ve škole všiml? Šel by ke mně, zeptal se, jak se mám a co tam dělám? Nebo by mávl na pozdrav s tím svým záhadným úsměvem? Nebo by jen zamyšleně nakrčil obočí a vzpomínal, kde mě už viděl?

A pak přišel jarní semestr, s ním nový rozvrh a já náhle Honzu vídal pravidelně na chodbě ve druhém patře. Čekal na svůj seminář na opačném konci chodby, než jsem učil. Musel jsem se přemlouvat, abych za ním nešel, a to i přesto, že jsem absolutně netušil, co bych mu vlastně chtěl říct. Nejspíš jsem vážně jen chtěl vědět, jestli by si na mě vzpomněl.

Nemohl jsem ho dostat z hlavy, a co hůř – dokonale jsem si svou posedlost uvědomoval. Jenže to ji ani trochu nezmenšovalo. Podle bráchy jsem procházel krizí třicátníků, možná už čtyřicátníků, nemohl si vzpomenout, jestli jsem čtyřicítku slavil loni, nebo ji budu mít až za rok; každopádně jsem byl na zabití. V tom se tedy nepletl. Byl jsem nevrlý a podrážděný, neschopný udržet myšlenku nebo jevit zájem o problémy ostatních kolem mě. V hlavě jsem měl zkrátka jen jedno. Jednoho.

 

* * * * *

 

„No, máš se na co těšit,“ oznámil mi ztrhaně kolega po zkouškách. Tázavě jsem pozvedl obočí. „Ti prváci jsou čím dál horší. Neučí se, spoléhají na náhodu,“ kroutil hlavou.

„Žádná světlá výjimka?“ otázal jsem se smířeně, ačkoliv jsem věděl, že Petr často a rád přehání. Stará škola. Taky mě učil.

„Dvě. Na padesátku studentů je to zoufale málo.“ Přikývl jsem a další hodinu a půl poslouchal jeho vyprávění ze zkoušení.

„… no a pak přišel jeden s těmi ohavně zamotanými vlasy, s těmi drdoly.“

„Dredy,“ opravil jsem ho automaticky a zpozorněl jsem.

„Jo, ty, ty. A najednou to šlo jako po másle. Vidíš? To je důkaz, že když někdo chce, tak se to naučit dokáže. Požadavky jsou už tolik let stále stejné, jen studenti jsou čím dál línější…“ pokračoval dál ve své litanii, a protože jsem usoudil, že o Honzovi se už nic zajímavého nedozvím, přestal jsem mu věnovat pozornost.

Nakonec jsem Honzu z hlavy dostal až o letních prázdninách, a to jen proto, že jsme získali zakázku v Bratislavě a na nic než na práci jsem neměl čas. Pak ale přišel podzimní semestr a s ním nevyhnutelný střet.

 

* * * * *

 

„Dobrý den, jsem Tadeáš Mokrý a pondělní podvečery budeme trávit společně,“ začal jsem naučenou větou. V tichu, jaké se v posluchárně plné sto padesáti lidí zdálo až nepatřičné, bylo jedno konkrétní zajíknutí slyšet až příliš dobře. Tím spíš, že se ozvalo hned ze třetí řady. Pohled jsem neomylně zabodl do zdroje hluku a chystal se ho počastovat jedovatou poznámkou. A v tom jsem Honzu poznal.

„Je vám něco k smíchu?“ zeptal jsem se.

„Jo. Vlastně jo,“ zazubil se a já ho zpražil pohledem. Před tolika studenty jsem ani jinak nemohl.

„To přejde,“ ujistil jsem ho a vrátil se k náplni úvodní hodiny. Byl jsem nervózní po celý její zbytek a vůbec jsem nechápal proč. Sledoval mě, cítil jsem jeho pohled, i když jsem si zakázal se na něj znovu podívat.

Večer čekal u mé garáže.

„Ahoj,“ začal, když jsem zaparkoval a vyšel ven.

„Ahoj,“ odpověděl jsem odměřeně. Tak dlouho jsem si představoval, jaké by to bylo ho znovu potkat, a nakonec se chovám, jako by mi bylo krajně nepříjemné s ním mluvit. Přestával jsem dávat smysl sám sobě a to bylo celkem zlé.

„Já vím, že už je to rok,“ začal a já se zasekl. Rok? Vážně je to celý rok? Jeden celý rok jsem strávil tím, že jsem myslel na Honzu?

„… ale celý den mám pocit, že bych se ti měl omluvit. Takže… Omlouvám se za ty věci, co jsem o tobě tenkrát vykládal.“

„Byly pravdivé,“ pokrčil jsem rameny.

„Takže mě kvůli nim nepotopíš?“

„Ještě jsem se nerozhodl,“ rýpl jsem si.

„Dobré vědět,“ usmál se mírným, klidným úsměvem. „Tak už jsem si přečetl Honzíkovu cestu,“ navázal a úsměv se roztáhl do šířky a odhalil zuby.

„A já svoje skripta,“ kontroval jsem s úšklebkem.

„Vůbec nejsi tak hrozný, jak se říká,“ zakroutil hlavou a o něco zvážněl. Teď si mě prohlížel zkoumavě, hodnotil mě a já byl opět bezdůvodně nervózní. Musel to vidět, musel vidět, jak jsem v jeho přítomnosti mimo, a to mě znervózňovalo stokrát víc. Nijak ale nedal najevo, že by si všiml, jen se dál usmíval.

„Neznáš mě. Nesnáším studenty,“ zavrčel jsem a v duchu jsem si tohle tvrzení opakoval. Vždyť přece skutečně nesnáším studenty. A Honza je student, tak proč… Proč nezapadá do mých vzorců? Proč je on ten, kdo má navrch?

„Proč teda učíš?“ zeptal se s upřímnou zvědavostí.

„Baví mě učit, ale studenty nebaví se učit,“ odpověděl jsem a už jsem ani nepřemýšlel, proč mu to vlastně všechno říkám.

„Takže přece jen děláš něco, co tě baví,“ zazubil se zase. Pokrčil jsem rameny. Když pochopil, že je to jediná odpověď, které se ode mě dočká, ujal se slova sám. „Zvu tě na kafe. Ber to jako omluvu.“

„Není to vhodné,“ zakoktal jsem se. Možná mě uhranul, to by vysvětlovalo, proč jsem se v jeho přítomnosti choval jako naprostý kretén. „Jsi teď můj student,“ dodal jsem, jako by to něco znamenalo. Ve skutečnosti by to bylo každému ukradené, že chodím na kafe se svým studentem, ale já nutně potřeboval nějakou výmluvu.

„Aha.“ Honza zvadl jako růže bez vody a mně to vadilo. To bylo samo o sobě absurdní, ale když jsem ho vzápětí pozval k sobě domů na to zatracené kafe, napadlo mě, že mě někdo omámil a zneužil moje tělo k rozhodnutí, které bych ve střízlivém stavu nikdy neudělal. Vždyť jsem ještě před okamžikem zoufale hledal výmluvu, tak proč teď… Nemělo cenu přemýšlet nad tím, co se stalo. Mnohem důležitější bylo vymyslet, co asi tak budu s Honzou dělat u sebe doma. Ne že by mě pár věcí nenapadalo.

„Mám se ptát, kdo ti dům zařizoval, nebo rovnou chválit tebe?“ byla první věta, kterou uvnitř pronesl. V druhé a třetí zkritizoval přesně ty detaily, které mi pily krev. Štvalo mě, že měl tyhle nedostatky tak v oku, a zároveň jsem věděl, že jednou bude člověkem na správném místě.

Zapnul jsem kávovar a nechal proběhnout proplachování. „Presso?“ otočil jsem se na svého společníka, který se usadil za bar.

„Prosím,“ kývl a zkoumavě si mě prohlížel. Pod jeho pohledem jsem se cítil jako buňka pod mikroskopem. Určitě zrovna pátral po mém jadérku.

Vůně čerstvě namleté kávy provoněla celou místnost a já ji od té chvíle měl spojenou jen a jen s Honzou. Strčil jsem mu pod nos šálek a prozřetelně jsem zůstal stát z druhé strany baru. Pozoroval mě a uvolněně se usmíval. Vzal do prstů malý skleněný šálek, přivřel oči a přivoněl, než se napil. Na jeho tváři se rozprostřel blažený výraz. On v triku, které obkreslovalo jeho štíhlou postavu, s dlouhými světlými dredy do půli zad a já s krátce střiženými vlasy, v obleku. Ani kravatu jsem ještě nestačil sundat. Připadal jsem si vedle něj najednou staře. Pro něj jsem nejspíš i starý byl… Sundal jsem sako a šel ho pověsit do ložnice. Práskl jsem dveřmi od skříně víc, než jsem měl v plánu, a přivřel jsem oči.

Chtěl jsem ho. Tak moc jsem ho chtěl, ale své šance jsem viděl limitně se blížit nule. A neměl jsem ho chtít, zakázal jsem si to přece. A ještě pořád nesnáším studenty, ne?

Když jsem oči znovu otevřel, viděl jsem v odrazu zrcadla na skříni Honzu stát za mnou. Vyčkávavě mě pozoroval, v očích podivný lesk, a já jsem všechny myšlenky v jediném okamžiku poslal k čertu. Mozek se odhlásil a Honza musel přes odraz vidět v mých očích něco, co mu dodalo kuráže. Jedním sebevědomým krokem se ke mně přiblížil. Pravou ruku mi položil na rameno a levou na bok, přitiskl se mi k zádům a já pocítil jeho vzrušení. Unikl mi slabý sten, pohled z očí do očí přes zrcadlo měl zvláštní jiskřivý náboj a já ztratil poslední kousek přesvědčení, že toho budu později litovat.

Prudce jsem se otočil a bez dovolení zaútočil na jeho rty. Honza se okamžitě poddal, jako by celý život čekal jen na tento okamžik. Celý mi v náruči zvláčněl, přivřel oči a já se přistihl, že si prsty pohrávám s jeho dlouhými dredy sepnutými ve volné gumičce, ačkoliv se mi pohled na neupravené a špinavé vlasy zacuchané do těchhle provazců obvykle hnusil. Jenomže touha nějak zastírala úsudek a momentálně by mi bylo jedno, i kdyby měl dvě antény na zelené hlavě.

Líbal jsem ho, kousal ho do rtů a Honza sténal, jako by zažíval největší potěšení ve svém životě. Jen jednou jsem měl tak emotivního milence, který se nerozpakoval dát najevo, jak si vzájemné laskání užívá, ale byla to jen jednorázová záležitost. Což s Honzou mohla být taky, ale nějak jsem si to odmítal připustit…

Dostrkal jsem ho na postel a zažil skvělý sex, který mou vnitřní příšeru jen utvrdil v tom, že Honzu pláchnout jen tak nenechám.

 

„Měl bych…“ ošil se nervózně, sotva se můj i jeho dech zklidnily do normálu. Ani přes všechny vztahy a známosti jsem ještě pořád nevěděl, jak se správně vypořádat s posexovou trapností. Pokud někdo vymyslí univerzální návod, zasadím se, aby dostal nobelovku.

„Ne,“ odmítl jsem a snažil se neznít moc horlivě. Nějak jsem tušil, že když odejde, už se nevrátí. Honza si mě přeměřil tím svým tajemným pohledem, který bych tentokrát klasifikoval jako pátravý, a rezignovaně přikývl. Přál jsem si vidět mu do hlavy.

Vystřídali jsme se v koupelně.

„Něco bych zakous’,“ informoval mě a já se přiblble usmál. Taky mi vyhládlo. Honzovo nahé, štíhlé tělo postávající uprostřed místnosti bylo prostě dokonalé.

„Ó, páni, ty se taky umíš smát?“ předstíral přehnané překvapení a já do něj strčil, zrovna když si natahoval boxerky a balancoval na jedné noze. Padl na postel a já neodolal znovu se k němu přidat. Ruce jsem mu podržel nad hlavou, líbal a kousal jsem ho všude, kde jsem dosáhl. Chvíli se mému útoku smál, ale smích se brzy změnil ve sténání.

K jídlu jsme se dostali o mnoho minut později, v hodinu, kdy už se ani jíst neslušelo.

Bylo mi to jedno.

Pokud je odpovědí na posexové trapné ticho sex a ještě víc sexu, pak si tenhle objev nobelovku rozhodně zaslouží.

 

O týden později jsem seděl na barové stoličce a přes pult nevěřícně zíral, jak se Honza točí v mé kuchyni a chystá něco k jídlu s jistotou, jako by se v ní narodil. Ten člověk pro mě byl záhadou. Všechno bral jako samozřejmost, s ničím si nelámal hlavu a neustále měl ten úsměv, který mi pil krev, vzrušoval mě a kterému jsem za každou cenu chtěl přijít na kloub. Honza byl pravděpodobně lehkomyslný až na půdu a stoprocentně byl můj pravý opak.

Za nic na světě jsem si nedokázal představit, jak bychom my dva mohli společně fungovat, ale posledních pár dní mě utvrdilo v tom, že jsem toužil, aby tenhle obrázek – Honza točící se v mé kuchyni s tím věčně přítomným polovičatým úsměvem – byl častější. Aby se tu neukazoval jen večer, ale zůstával i přes den.

Buď jsem mladý a hloupý nebo starý a naivní. A nejsem si tak úplně jistý, co by bylo horší. Čtyřicítka je příšerný věk. Člověk si odmítá připustit, že stárne. Obzvlášť, když žije sám. Pořád si namlouvám, že od dvacítky jsem se vůbec nezměnil, ale opak je pravdou. Toužím po jiných věcech, hledám jiné vlastnosti u svých partnerů, ale nedaří se mi najít to pravé ořechové. Je to snad důvod, proč mi Honza tak učaroval? Chci si zase připadat mladší, hodit starosti za hlavu a jen si užívat? Vymetat večírky, mít náhodné známosti s lidmi, o kterých budu ráno přemýšlet, jak jsem vůbec v noci mohl svolit k sexu s nimi? To na mě už nepasuje, a přesto… Přesto to chci.

A zároveň chci jistotu. Na čtyřicet by mě tipoval málokdo (a mezi studenty to občas byl problém), ale já začínal toužit po zázemí. Mít se ke komu vracet. A kdybych měl rozum, viděl bych, že tohle mi Honza dát nemůže.

Jenže v jeho přítomnosti byl rozum ten poslední, kdo se dostal ke slovu.

 

* * * * *

 

„O víkendu beru Honzu do Blavy,“ houkl jsem do domu a snažil se skrýt, jak moc se na to těším. Už takhle si o mně Danek musel myslet, že jsem zamilovaná patnáctka, a ne jeho rozumný starší bratr. Usadil jsem se do křesílka na zahradě a čekal, až se ke mně připojí.

Dan mi vrazil do ruky pivo, okřikl své dvě ratolesti, které se pokoušely navzájem zavraždit, a věnoval mi třetinu své pozornosti.

„Tadeáši, ty jsi občas takový debil.“ Své konstatování zdůraznil zakroucením hlavou.

„Chce tě jen využít,“ pokračoval ve svém rozumování.

„Seznámili jsme se náhodou,“ namítl jsem a lokl si teplého piva. Fuj. Poslední záchvěv babího léta, tak bych si snad zasloužil aspoň vychlazené, no ne?

„A on jí využil. Nezlob se na mě, ale je skoro o dvacet let mladší než ty.“ Ve skutečnosti to bylo přesně o dvacet. Jeho rodiče jsou má generace. Ale dokud to nepřekáží Honzovi, tak mně už vůbec.

„Co na tobě vůbec vidí? Co vlastně vidíš ty na něm?“ vyptával se Danek a moje odfrknutí nad jeho urážkou klidně ignoroval.

On to chápat nemohl, ale Honza se ukázal být skvělým přítelem. Hodný, pozorný, používal slova jako „prosím“ a „děkuji“ (která já považoval za zbytečná), byl trpělivý a měli jsme i nějaké společné vlastnosti a zájmy. V týdnu jsme se vídali prakticky jen na mých přednáškách a na semináři, ale víkendy jsme trávili společně u mě doma nebo na různých výletech.

„Nevím, co na mně vidí,“ pokrčil jsem rameny, „ale –“

„Já vím, co na tobě vidí. Máš na škole hroznou pověst, vyhážeš půlku studentů jenom proto, že se špatně vyspíš. Nesnáší tě tam. On u tebe bude v zimě dělat zkoušku, vážně tu rovnici nedokážete vyřešit, pane inženýre?“

„On nepotřebuje, abych mu nadržoval u zkoušky. Učí se, chápeš? A stejně bych mu nenadržoval jen proto, že spolu spíme.“

„Nemusím vědět všechno,“ zavrčel Danek a pohledem překontroloval ty ďáblice – údajně moje neteře. „Jsi slepý jako patrona,“ navázal rychle na předchozí promlouvání do mé duše, které si zjevně až příliš užíval.

„Není to tvoje věc,“ zakročil jsem, když mě přestalo bavit ho poslouchat.

„Ale bude, až si přijdeš stěžovat, že tě jenom využil. A víš, co ti pak řeknu? Patří ti to, já ti to říkal.“

„Jsi milej.“

„Mám pravdu a ty to víš.“

„Nemáš,“ zavrčel jsem, dopil pivo a bez rozloučení vypadl. To zas byla návštěva za všechny prachy. Těžko říct, jestli jsme spolu s Dankem vůbec někdy vycházeli. Myslím, že jsme se spolu bavili jen tak ze setrvačnosti. On byl v očích našich rodičů ten dokonalý synáček s úžasnou manželkou a dvěma krásnými dceruškami a já… já byl někdo, koho pozvete na oslavu narozenin a doufáte, že nepřijde.

 

Bratr mi laskavou návštěvu oplatil dva dny před Vánoci, abychom si tradičně vyměnili dárky sestávající z dárkové karty do kina, kterou mi dával každý rok, a předplatného rybářského měsíčníku, které jsem mu vždycky dával zase já. Zrovna se mi snažil vemluvit, že letos by rodiče měli být na svátky u mě, protože u něj byli nakvartýrovaní už asi desátý rok po sobě, když mi začal zvonit telefon.

Honzík.

„Ano?“ přijal jsem.

„Jsi doma? Můžu se stavit?“

„Jasně, odkdy se ptáš?“

„Od doby, co před tvým domem stojí cizí auto.“

„To je Dankovo, pojď nahoru.“

„Ok.“

Zavěsil jsem a informoval bratra, že Honza přijde. Danek zbledl a jeho výraz zamrzl. Je fakt, že snášel hovory o mých známostech a vztazích, ale málokdy byl nucen jim čelit tváří v tvář. Vlastně se to stalo jen jednou. Smířil jsem se s tím, že ho můj život nezajímá, a zbytečně ho nedráždil, ale teď jsem chtěl, aby Honzu poznal. Aby pochopil, jak se v něm mýlí.

Rozpačitě se seznámili, brácha mu dokonce stiskl nabízenou rukou, čímž mě lehce překvapil, ale na druhé straně jednání s lidmi bylo jeho denním chlebem, takže se asi uměl přetvařovat, nebo tak.

Chvíli jsem je zanechal v obýváku o samotě a šel ohřát svařák. Když jsem se vrátil, zastihl jsem je v družném hovoru o počítačových hrách. Neměl jsem sílu se do něčeho takového zapojit, a tak jsem jen seděl, srkal svařák a přemýšlel, proč nemůžu být víc jako Danek. Ten si měl co říct s každým a každý ho nadšeně hltal. Musel prostě být lepší ve všem.

Skoro ve všem. Nikdy nedokončil vysokou školu.

Ne že by mě to uspokojilo.

 

Když se brácha spakoval, pustili jsme si film. Honza se ke mně přitulil na gauči, ale víc než film jsem vnímal jeho přítomnost.

„Daniel je fajn,“ prohodil, sotva film začal.

„Je to debil,“ vyvedl jsem ho z omylu upřímně.

Honza se zamračil a natočil hlavu, aby na mě líp viděl. „Proč jsi pořád tak negativní a nesnášenlivý?“

„Nevím,“ zalhal jsem bez zaváhání, ale pravdou bylo, že jsem žárlil na to, jak nenuceně se Danek s Honzou bavili. Nechtěl jsem, aby si o něm Honzík myslel, že je fajn a že se s ním hezky povídá.

„Lžeš. Víš, neškodilo by, kdyby ses občas usmál.“

„Já se usmívám.“

„Ale jen na mě.“ Tak v tom se nepletl.

„Co plánuješ na Vánoce?“ změnil jsem takticky téma.

„Musím domů, ale po Novém roce bych tu třeba mohl pár dní strávit?“ navrhl a já pocítil zklamání i radost zároveň. Zklamání ze svátků, které nepochybně strávím opět o samotě, a radost, že sám navrhl, že by tu o zkouškovém mohl zůstat.

„To by bylo fajn. A co Silvestr?“ Nějak jsem pochyboval, že by Honza trávil poslední den v roce doma s rodiči.

Honza zaváhal a uhnul pohledem. Nějak jsem tušil, že se mi to nebude líbit. „Ten oslavujeme u nás na bytě.“

„Aha.“

„Jestli chceš, můžeš přijít, ale budou tam lidi ze školy,“ dodal napjatě a já přemýšlel, jak by to asi vypadalo, kdyby na studentský večírek přišel jejich ne příliš oblíbený učitel, a jak by se asi cítil před ostatními Honza, kdyby se ukázalo, že jsou pár.

„Ne,“ zasmál jsem se, ačkoliv mi do smíchu nebylo. „Jen jsem myslel, že bychom mohli být na Nový rok spolu.“

„Je to domluvené už dlouho. Budeme spolu potom.“

„Jasně.“

 

Vánoce jsem neslavil, období mezi svátky strávil na fakultě a věnoval se psaní a na Silvestra jsem se brutálně ztřískal. Zapíjel jsem stesk a samotu a špatně mi bylo ještě druhého odpoledne, když přišel Honzík. Asi na tom nebyl o moc líp, protože jsme celý den strávili v posteli a na notebooku koukali na seriály. Následující dva týdny byly naprosto dokonalé. Větší část dne se Honza učil a já pracoval, a když nás to přestalo bavit, povídali jsme si, courali po městě, vyjeli na lyže nebo zašli na večeři.

Honza neměl rád, když jsem za něj platil jídlo, ale on nevydělával, školu hradil ze sirotčího důchodu, na který měl po smrti otce nárok, a mně neublížilo za něj občas zaplatit. Vlastně jsem to dělal rád. Příležitostně se mnou zajel do kanceláře, kde si rychle získal všechny mé kolegy a nadchl se pro naši práci. Tušili, že asi patří ke mně, ale nikdo nijak nereagoval, tak jsem to neřešil. Honza se zkrátka jaksi samozřejmě stal mou součástí, a čím víc času jsme trávili společně, tím spokojenější a šťastnější jsem byl.

 

„Přihlásil ses na předtermín.“ Sám jsem nevěděl, jestli se Honzy ptám, nebo to konstatuju jako fakt. Věděl jsem, že se na něj přihlásil, ale nevěděl jsem proč.

„To nejhorší chci mít za sebou jako první,“ usmál se tak nějak ztuhle.

„Víš, že tam nebudeš sám…“ Vždycky jsem jednoho studenta zkoušel, zatímco se druhý připravoval.

„Já od tebe nečekám žádný zvláštní zacházení. Víš, že se na tu zkoušku učím jako na kteroukoliv jinou,“ lípl mi pusu na tvář a já bych mu v tu chvíli odkýval i konec světa.

Byl jsem z té zkoušky nervózní. Pravděpodobně víc než Honza. Bál jsem se, že bude tak špatný, že ho nebudu moct pustit dál, ale zároveň jsem podvědomě věděl, že bych ho nechal projít, i kdyby neřekl jediné slovo.

Všechny moje zásady šly do kytek, když přišlo na Honzu.

A pořád mi to bylo jedno.

 

Dostal jsem spásný nápad. Honzu jsem vzal jako posledního a zkoušení tak proběhlo v podstatě jako formalita. Vylosoval si otázku a poctivě se připravoval, zatímco já zkoušel chudáka, který snad ani nevěděl, jak se jmenuje. Rychle jsem se ho zbavil a Honza si s úsměvem sedl naproti mně. V obleku vypadal tak jinak.

Pročetl jsem si jeho přípravu, viděl, že o tématu ví dost, a dál mě mnohem víc zajímaly jeho znalosti v oblasti líbání. Sex v kanceláři, kam může kdykoliv kdokoliv vtrhnout, byl hodně blbý nápad.

A bylo nám to jedno.

 

Honza pak zamířil ke mně domů a já ještě chvíli zůstal, aby nás nikdo neviděl odcházet společně. Po cestě jsem se zastavil pro papíry v kanceláři a těšil se domů. Honza tam nebyl. To bylo zvláštní, neříkal, že se někde zdrží.

Vytočil jsem jeho číslo.

„Ahoj, já potkal kluky, zajdeme na pivo. Večer se ukážu, jo?“

„Jasně, tak zatím,“ odpověděl jsem hluchému telefonu. Zjevně jsem se domů těšil zbytečně. No, aspoň se prokoušu tou hromadou papírů, když už nic jiného.

Osmá hodina se mi zdála dostatečně večerní a poprvé mě napadlo, že Honzík už nepřijde.

A přesto jsem čekal do deseti. Do půlnoci.

Honza přišel o půl druhé a byl totálně na šrot. Takového jsem ho neznal a byl jsem vážně, vážně naštvaný. Honza se točil po domě, vykřikoval, nesmyslně se chechtal a usnul v koupelně na zemi. Měl jsem silné nutkání ho tam nechat. Nakonec jsem s hlasitým nadáváním Honzu odtáhl na gauč, hodil přes něj deku a nechal ho napospas kocovině.

Pitomé děcko.

 

Když jsem ráno odcházel, Honza ještě spal a já byl rád. Nejspíš bych mu řekl něco, čeho bych později litoval. Doufal jsem, že mu bude vážně zle. Fakt si to zasloužil. Ten den zkoušku neudělal nikdo. Domů jsem dorazil v mizerné náladě. Pokud měl podobnou náladu v roce 64 císař Nero, pak to nepochybně byl on, kdo nechal vypálit Řím.

Štvala mě spousta věcí a chtěl jsem si s Honzou promluvit, ale ten v domě nebyl. Na stole v kuchyni jsem našel malý lístek s čitelně vyvedeným:

Omlouvám se.

 

Ušklíbl jsem se. Jako by taková chabá omluva mohla zmírnit můj vztek. Jako bych mohl zapomenout na jeho nepřístojné chování. Večer mi z něj bylo vážně zle a víc než kdy dřív jsem vnímal, jakou propast dokáže věkový rozdíl vytvořit. Taky se umím opít, ne že ne, ale nedělám to, protože si to nemůžu dovolit. Znám svou míru, kterou nepřekračuju, a už vůbec svou případnou opilostí nikoho neobtěžuju.

Papír jsem hodil do koše.

Honza se ten den už neukázal, což jsem přisuzoval pocitu studu, který snad cítil, když nechal vzkaz s omluvou.

Jenže on se neukázal do konce týdne a nebral mi telefon. Začínal jsem o něj mít strach a vztek z jeho chování byl dávno zapomenut.

Nezlobím se, jen mi dej vědět, že jsi v pořádku, prosím. To byla první zpráva, kterou jsem mu poslal. Následovaly desítky dalších a nikdy nepřišla odezva. Nevěděl jsem, co se děje, a nic jsem nechápal. Vydržel jsem ještě jeden den, pak zahodil veškerou svou hrdost a zamířil k paneláku, kde Honza bydlel. Měl jsem v plánu zazvonit a z kohokoliv, kdo tam s ním bydlel, vymámit, co k čertu s Honzou je. Jenomže na zvoncích jsem jeho jméno neobjevil ani mi žádné nebylo povědomé.

Přes ulici jsem si koupil kafe a celý den strávil postáváním na rohu, abych Honzu zahlédl, kdyby se před domem ukázal.

Přišel až večer.

Nebyl sám. Vedl se za ruku s vytáhlým černovlasým klukem, který ho právě přitáhl k sobě a velmi naléhavě políbil. Mohl jsem jít za nimi a oběma jednu vrazit. Možná by se mi ulevilo. Pravdou ale bylo, že jsem na to neměl sílu. Stál jsem opřený o zeď a sledoval scénu před sebou. Cítil jsem se podvedený a zrazený. Bylo mi na blití.

Lhostejně jsem odhodil zbytek třetí kávy do odpadkového koše a couravou chůzí zamířil domů. To bylo naposledy, co jsem měl kávu. Od té doby jsem ji nemohl ani cítit.

 

A Danek měl zase jednou pravdu.

Byl jsem neskutečný debil.

 

Upřímně jsem doufal, že Honzu už nikdy v životě nepotkám – a vsadím se, že Honza spoléhal na to samé – ale nebylo nám dopřáno. Kolega onemocněl, vypadalo to na dlouho a já se uvolil převzít jeho předmět s druháky, protože přímo navazoval na můj z podzimního semestru. Tím pádem bylo jasné, že Honzu budu vídat pravidelně. Fakultní drby se nejspíš šířily rychle, protože na první společnou přednášku Honza nepřišel. Semináři se ale vyhnout nemohl a mně neuniklo, jak příšerně nesvůj byl. Bylo mi to ukradené a okázale jsem ho ignoroval. Začínal jsem tušit, že můj čas na dokonalou odvetu přijde se zkouškou na konci semestru.

Když Honza zjistil, že s ním nehodlám zapříst řeč, začal chodit na přednášky a po pár týdnech se vcelku uvolnil i na semináři. Nesnášel jsem ho a stále mi z něj bylo na zvracení. Mohl říct, že mě jen využil, mohl se se mnou rozejít, mohl, kurva, udělat cokoliv, ale nechovat se jako nedospělé děcko a prostě mě ze dne na den začít totálně ignorovat. Tohle mi vadilo mnohem víc než fakt, že skutečně využil pitomé náhody a usnadnil si průchod obávaným předmětem.

„Zápočet bude za seminární práci. Témata visí v sylabu předmětu. Deadline je patnáctého dubna. Dotazy?“

„Jaký je minimální rozsah?“ ozvalo se odněkud zezadu, a když jsem pátral po zdroji, neuniklo mi, jak bledý Honza je. Nejspíš si myslel, že ho potopím už zápočtem. Ne, hodlal jsem si ho vychutnat u ústní zkoušky se vší parádou.

„Všechny důležité informace tam visí taky. Zároveň se podívejte na nabídku stáží na letošní léto. Každý rok beru dva nebo tři praktikanty do svého ateliéru a vaši starší kolegové vám jistě potvrdí, že se jedná o neocenitelnou zkušenost. Ze zájemců vybírám obvykle na základě doporučení docenta Trávníčka, letos si vyberu podle vašich seminárních prací. Berte to jako dodatečnou motivaci.“ Přelítl jsem třídu pohledem a neunikl mi záblesk zájmu v Honzových očích. Zapomeň, pomyslel jsem si. Mezi studenty to zašumělo a víc nebylo co dodat.

„Pro dnešek je to vše. Na shledanou.“

 

Honzova seminárka byla samozřejmě výborná, ale na stáž bych ho nevybral, ani kdyby nikdo jiný zájem neměl. Zápočet mu bude muset stačit. Byl jsem rozhodnutý pro dvě dívky, které odvedly výbornou práci, ale nechtěl jsem své rozhodnutí říkat před zkouškou, pro případ, že by neuspěly.

 

V den zkoušky jsem nebyl ani trochu nervózní, nejspíš jsem se těšil na svou pomstu, kterou jsme si já i Honza zasloužili. Tentokrát šel Honza jako první a jeho čas na přípravu jsem neúměrně zkrátil.

Bylo mi to jedno. Ten člověk mi nestál za soucit ani za fér jednání.

 

Byl nervózní a já si užíval, jak moc navrch nad ním mám. Ani jednou jsem se mu nepodíval do očí, záměrně ho přehlížel a na rtech se mi usadil lehce výsměšný úsměv.

„Tak spusťte,“ vyzval jsem ho a vrátil mu papír s přípravou, který jsem si letmo prohlédl. Bylo tam jen pár bodů, které se tématu dotýkaly pouze okrajově. Hlavní podstata zcela chyběla. Jenže Honza ji měl zřejmě dobře naučenou a nepotřeboval k ní poznámky, protože všechno důležité řekl.

Nezbylo mi než se pustit do doplňujících otázek. A tam zaváhal. Nevěděl. Vykulil oči, zpocené ruce si otřel do kalhot a něco zakoktal.

Neví. Měl jsem radost. Tu ale záhy zkalila vzpomínka. A já najednou věděl, že Honza odpověď zná, protože jsem ho sakra vzal do té Bratislavy, kde jsme přesně tuhle otázku náhodou probírali. Takže ví a má jen okno.

Měl jsem několik možností.

 

Potopit jednoho z mála studentů, kteří mohli něco dokázat, na něčem, o čem jsem věděl, že umí. Nebo jsem ho mohl nakopnout, nechat ho projít a úspěšně dokončit studium v řádném termínu. Protože kdyby tuhle zkoušku neudělal, musel by prodlužovat kvůli navazujícím předmětům. Nebo jsem ho mohl potopit a nechat projít u opravného termínu, pokud by uměl. To by ale znamenalo vidět ho znovu. Kurva.

„Byl jste za poslední půl rok v Bratislavě?“ zavrčel jsem. Budu litovat. Věděl jsem, že jo.

„Ehm. Jo. Ano,“ odpověděl, když se vzpamatoval z mírného šoku.

„V listopadu se tam otevřel jeden kruhový objezd. Neslyšel jste o něm?“

Jeho zorničky se rozšířily, jak si uvědomil, na co narážím. Tohle nakopnutí mu stačilo, aby odvykládal všechno, co jsem po něm chtěl vědět. Dostal déčko, i když uměl na áčko.

Bylo mi to jedno a nesnášel jsem se za to, že jsem mu pomohl.

 

Večer čekal u mého domu.

„Co ještě chceš?“ zavrčel jsem, aniž bych se na něj pořádně podíval.

„Musím se ti omluvit.“

„Nezajímá mě to.“ Prošel jsem kolem něj na schody vedoucí ke dveřím. Chytil mě za ruku a já měl šílenou chuť ho praštit. Jak se vůbec opovažuje…

„Počkej, Tadeáši. Prosím. Dlužím ti vysvětlení.“

Hořce jsem se uchechtl. „Pochopil jsem všechno, nemusíš se namáhat.“

„Nepochopil jsi nic,“ zvýšil hlas a to mě zarazilo. Nikdy jsem ho neslyšel použít tak rázný naléhavý hlas. Vytrhl jsem ruku z jeho sevření, ale zůstal jsem stát.

„Nechtěl jsem tě využít. Vážně ne,“ začal, když viděl, že ho poslouchám. „Měl jsem a mám tě rád. Ne, nepřerušuj mě,“ zareagoval na další moje odfrknutí. Nevěřil jsem mu už ani jedno pitomý slovo. „Ale my dva - to nemůže fungovat. Jsme příliš rozdílní. Uvědomil jsem si to kolem Vánoc, ale bál jsem se to ukončit, abys mě nepotopil u zkoušky. Mýlil jsem se v tobě a zachoval se jako srab. To mě mrzí.“

Kolem Vánoc. Bezva. Jak jsem mohl být tak slepý? Já to považoval za úžasné období, ty dny o zkouškovém, které Honza strávil u mě a on… On to považoval za nutnost. Zatnul jsem zuby a nevěřícně potřásl hlavou. Byl jsem tak neskutečný idiot, že to asi ani nebylo možné.

„Už tě nechci nikdy vidět.“

„Rozumím,“ kývl smířeně hlavou.

„Ne. To teda, kurva, nerozumíš, ale já ti to vysvětlovat nebudu. Táhni ke všem čertům a už se tu nikdy v životě neukazuj.“

Tak přesně to jsem mu neřekl a mlčky jsem sledoval, jak odchází.


End file.
